Conos de Tráfico
by smallanthill
Summary: [Numbermatsu] Los conos advierten. Están para proteger los límites. Las zonas a las que no puedes acceder… a las que no debes acceder.


Hace mucho quería escribir sobre estos dos y bueno, finalmente pude escupir algo (?)

 **Fandom:** Osomatsu-san  
 **Claim:** Numbermatsu ( Ichi + Jyushi ) y un poquito de "Jyushi no kanojo"  
 **Disclaimer:** "Osomatsu-san" es propiedad Yoichi Fujita, su equipo y Estudio Pierrot; el manga original, "Osomatsu-kun" es propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka.  
 **Advertencias:** Constante cambio de escenario ¿Tal vez? **  
**

* * *

 _"Los conos de tráfico (también llamados conos de carretera o conos de seguridad) son conos de plástico de colores brillantes usados en carreteras para avisar a los conductores de zonas en obras o accidentes. Los conos también se usan en espacios públicos interiores para marcar zonas que se encuentran cerradas a los peatones, como baños fuera de servicio; o para destacar una situación de peligro, como un suelo resbaladizo. También pueden usarse en zonas de juego en colegios para delimitar áreas del campo."_

* * *

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis conos.  
Los seis eran iguales… un rojo pleno dibujando un triangulo o un circulo inscripto en un cuadrado dependiendo de la cara que veas, perfectamente simétricos en la pureza de Platón._

Había pasado un mes desde que aquello pasó.

 _Es un juego simple de niños, ordenar los conos y correr através de ellos sin tocarlos y mucho menos dejarlos caer. Ganaba quien mantuviera todos los conos en pie. Eso era todo. Una completa tontería infantil._

 _Los conos advierten. Están para proteger los límites.  
Las zonas a las que no puedes acceder… a las que **no debes** acceder._

La una y catorce de la madrugada, no hace frío ni calor.

— …Ah—. En la oscuridad del cuarto un suspiro se dejó apenas oír. Se había despertado pese al brutal silencio que bañaba el ambiente y el clima agradable, tal vez Morfeo fue descuidado con él o tal vez…  
— ¡Mmm! mmm…—. Otro sonido ajeno le hizo compañía unos segundos después, Ichimatsu lentamente se incorporó en su lugar hasta quedar sentado, llevando su mirada entre la oscuridad a un punto en concreto de forma inmediata, sabía cual era la fuente por muy disfuncionales fueran las notas que componían aquel arreglo.

 _No debes tocarlos, son solo conos de plástico después de todo._

Sus ojos fueron al extremo del futón que compartía con sus otros cinco iguales, la muerte en su mirada agonizó y la amargura quemó su garganta al detenerse en el más radiante de sus hermanos tratando de conciliar el sueño… sin lograrlo.

 _Cada quien es libre de ordenar lo conos. Ya sea en una línea simple y dispersa u otra completamente recta y ordenada, colocarlos muy separados por conveniencia o de manera justa solo para que los demás vinieran y los tumbaran a su propia conveniencia y no la tuya._

 _El morado y el amarillo eran los extremos opuestos en este juego._

No sabía qué hacer, sabía que esto pasaba a veces pero era la primera vez que estaba despierto en el momento exacto en que ocurría. El nerviosismo comenzaba a agitar su interior, tentado en despertar a Karamatsu a su lado para que le ayudara con esto -ya que él era el que más veces se vio en este escenario- pero al mismo tiempo, no siendo capaz realmente de hacerlo.

Jyushimatsu estaba soñando. No era un _hermoso sueño_ por más que en el la chica que le robó el corazón aparecía a su lado sonriéndole. No era un _horrible sueño_ por más que la misma chica se marchaba lejos, llevándose su corazón roto con ella en una promesa que probablemente jamás se cumpliría.

Más que un sueño, era en realidad una rueda de tortura en forma de recuerdo.

 _Ambos compartiendo el mismo patrón serpenteante pero la distancias entre los conos demasiado distintas._

 _Ichimatsu era muy malo en este juego, siempre colocaba los conos muy cerca los unos de los otros y cuando trataba de pasar a través de ellos, estos siempre se terminaban cayendo, no le importaba realmente, dejó de importarle hace mucho tiempo.  
_

 _Jyushimatsu era el mejor en este juego, pese a lo errática de la línea de la serpiente, había tanto espacio que podía correr tal cual un toro en una cristalería -y sí, los toros lo hacen realmente bien- entre gritos y el movimiento desenfrenado de sus brazos carentes de huesos desbordando alegría en cada litro de pintura amarilla, nunca dejaba a un cono caer._

 _Nunca._

Ichimatsu apretó la manta entre sus dedos casi tan fuerte como sus dientes a su lengua para acallar su molestia, no estaba molesto con el menor sino consigo mismo por simplemente no hacer lo obvio. Era un imbécil por darle tanta vuelta y era más imbécil por haber pensado en dejar a _Kusomatsu_ hacer lo que debía.

Se levantó abrazando su almohada; con paso lento y silencioso caminó del punto A al B, quedando sentado a un lado de Jyushimatsu.

 _Muy a su pesar, sus ojos le confirmaba lo que su oído escuchaba, él no estaba bien._

 _El cuarto pino estaba entretenido acariciando a un gatito haciéndole compañía al quinto quien se dedicada a correr entre los conos, todo tranquilo y natural… hasta que._

 ** _¡Toc!_**

 _Jyushimatsu se quedó muy quieto en silencio e Ichimatsu se sorprendió._

 _—¡Ah! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡Ah! ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! ¿Lo golpeé?—. La voz de Jyushimatsu salió repentinamente manchada con algo parecido al miedo y confundida al ver que por primera vez, había golpeado un cono -el quinto de la fila- y para colmo éste había caído y se había alejado rodando bastante lejos quedando perdido como su sonrisa._

 _Perdidos en esa rueda de tortura, los pedazos de un corazón roto._

Una mano fue con cuidado y se posó en el hombro ajeno, comenzó cautelosamente a acariciar la zona formando pequeños y suaves movimientos circulares, dibujando lentamente una sonrisa tanto en el rostro de su hermano con el suyo al ver que el gesto de alguna forma ayudaba.

 _Como las manos que levantan aquellos pedazos sin importar los cortes._

Lo confortó

 _—No importa—. La voz inmutable del mayor salió para responder a las preguntas del menor, Ichimatsu se alejó por un momento, observando al rededor hasta dar con un cono nuevo, este a diferencia de todos los demás, tenía unas bandas reflectoras blancas envolviéndolo._

 _Lo arrastró y simplemente lo colocó en el lugar vacío, nada más.  
_

 _Jyushimantsu volvió a sonreír tan grande como siempre e Ichimatsu sonrió con él, aquella sonrisa torcida, cómplice y divertida._

 _Sonreía, estaba bien._

Se recostó a su lado, no importaba que no estuviera sobre el futón, que su postura fuese incomoda, que quedara toda la noche despierto velando por él o tal vez en la mañana su espada dolería una mierda.

Sonreía, estaba bien… **_sonreían, estaban bien._**

* * *

Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu, no hay palabra que pueda describirlo e Ichimatsu lo sabía bien. Todas sus excentricidades carentes de sentido en realidad las tenían dentro de su sin sentido e Ichimatsu también lo sabía.

Lo sabía, sabía que el día en que vio que el cono de tráfico que usualmente el menor usaba de sombrero cuando se aburría cambió de ser rojo a uno con bandas blancas… justo cuando había conocido a aquella chica.

Debía tener más cuidado, prestar más atención.  
La señal está puesta, debía mantener distancia del peligro.

 _Pero él no era bueno siguiendo reglas_

* * *

Si se llegó a entender entonces no todo está perdido en mi carrera como escritor medianemente mediocre (?) hace una vida que no escribo wwww ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Sé lo que quieras ser! ¡Sé una Karamatsu Girl! (8) (?)

 **"Por cada review que dejas, Ichimatsu dejará que acaricies a uno de sus gatos, siéntete afortunado"**


End file.
